Art
by lenkagamine133
Summary: Clary is catching up on some needed art time..She's working on what she says is the prefect picture. suck at summary's .


I guess this would be a song-fic...kinda ironic since I don't read those....so this is the last one i do like this...yesterday I kinda addicted to this song and I've been wanting to write a JaceXClary story for a while. So it was perfect. The song called Everytime you kissed me...its for Pandora Hearts so if you wanna listen to it...which you totally(-- also addicted to that word grr) should...look up 'everytime we kissed pandora hearts' the picute used for the vidoe I watch has Gil, Break and Sharon in it...GILLY!!11 3

Also I saw the Percy Jackson movie on opening night..if you love the book dont go see the movie...trust me they messed everything up ....but cant wait for the Alice in Wonderland movie..read that verison since its a book now..its going 2 be good...also if you know anyone that likes the anime beyblade can you get them to read my beyblade story...i'm going 2 be updating it soon and i would really like ppl 2 read it and possibly plz?

alrite thats it...so Enjoy ^^

* * *

_" 'Everytime you kissed me, I trembled like a child, Gathering the roses, We sang for the hope, Your very voice is in my heartbeat, Sweeter than my dreams'_ " Clary sang to herself while drawing her picture. As her pencil went across the one blank paper she started humming. She didn't even remember where she heard that song before but somehow she remembered it almost word for word.

She was home alone for the weekend, her mother had gone out with her new step-dad Luke. Usually she went out with them on the weekends but this time she choose to stay home and work on her art. She felt as if she had been ignoring it, Since if she's not with her family she's with Jace, his family, fighting demons, hanging out with Simon or going to clubs. Finally Clary told herself she needed a weekend to herself and others thought it was silly but only another artiest would know how she felt and luckly her mother did and left her with some money and reminded Clary to call if she needed anything. So now, at 11:00pm Clary was sitting on her bed, with a pillow between her and the wall and her sketch pad leaning against her propped up knee's. Doing some much needed drawing. So far she had about eight drawing and was saveing the best for last.

_" 'Silver dishes for the memories, For the days gone by, Singing for the promises, Tomorrow may bring, I harbor all the old affection, Roses are the past, Darkness falls, and summer will be gone' "._ She sang adding in another curve to her picture.

She slowed her humming and singing down till she fished and even restarted a few times. The song gave her the perfect image in mind. She was afraid that if she stopped the song the image would go away also. And it was so close to being fished.

_" 'Underneath the stars, Shaded by the flowers, Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love, You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song, I will be here dreaming in the past, Until you come, Until we close our eyes.' "_

"There." She whispered to herself holding the picture above head admiring it. Then she went through her other works of art.

The first one she had done was of her mother painting with her faint scars visible. Then Luke outside during a full moon starring up at it. Next was of them together, sitting on the couch leaning on each other watching t.v while holding hands. Clary enjoys have Luke officially part of the family since he's always belonged.

Then she did Alec scratching his head looking both confused and annoyed at something. Isabelle, instead of her whip she had a katana holding it up ready to stap whatever came at her, her hair up in a high ponytail.

Next was Magnus. His arms were crossed while leaning against a wall while winking. After that one was Magnus and Alec. Alec was standing in front with Magnus's arms wrapped around his waist. Magnus was looking down at him and Alec looking up both smiling.

Simon came after that. He was sitting in a chair at a dinning table. Looking down at a bored game very deep in thought. One of his fangs could be seen hanging over his bottom lip.

Lastly, her favorite drawing so far is of non other then Jace. It was very detailed and perfect. Like her others, this one was in penicel so it had no colors.

He was sitting on a window seal looking out at the rainy night. His leg was propped up and his arms were crossed over it. His hair had gotten alittle long and covered some of his face. He head rested on them smiling softly. The picture was drawn as if someone was looking in the window.

Above it she wrote. 'I love you. '

Clary turned over, placed the book on her table next to the bed and turned off the light leaving her room in darkness. She got under her covers and layed down to go to sleep. After a few minutes she was still awake. She sat up and thought about how to get to sleep. Her idea was kinda lame but decided to get it a try.

She reached over and grapped her book. She knew it was still on Jace's picture. Turning on her side she held it closer to her and soon she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The ending is cheesy I know but leave me alone . blame the Ouran vids. i've been watching almost all morning lol...Did you like it?


End file.
